Dear My Father (Forgive Me)
by FleursLove
Summary: Sayangi kedua orang tuamu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Mungkin saja Tuhan akan mengambil salah satunya dari mu. Yifan dan Zitao. Family! Not Pairing! Dont Like! Dont Read! Girl!Zitao [GenderSwitch]


**Tittle : Father**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao as Daughter**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/YiFan as Father**

**-Hanbyul (OC) – Zitao's daugther**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rating : T**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING! Zitao as Girl!**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

**_Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah kehidupanku. Kehidupanku yang awalnya tidak terlalu berantakan, berubah menjadi sangat—bahkan teramat kacau. Semenjak kepergian.. Ayahku. Ayahku yang sangat ku benci. Ya, ku benci. Tapi itu dulu.. dulu, sebelum Ayahku dipanggil oleh Tuhan._**

**_._**

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Suara yang sudah sangat aku hafal itu terdengar di telingaku.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, aku melewatinya begitu saja.

Aku bahkan mampu mendengar ia mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padaku. Namun, aku hanya berusaha menulikan indera pendengaranku.

.

Sudah biasa..

.

"Zitao!"

Oh, kali ini terdengar suara lain lagi memanggilku. Aku hanya membalikan tubuhku dan menatap malas pada wajah wanita paruh baya yang ada di depanku. Ibuku.

"Apa?"

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?"

Aku hanya mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan Ibuku. Sama saja seperti Ayahku.

"Main." Jawabku singkat.

"Main? Astaga, Zitao. Kau tidak lihat sudah jam berapa ini?" ibuku terlihat hampir menangis melihat kelakuanku yang yah, begitulah.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Berisik!"

Aku dapat melihat Ibuku yang mulai menangis. Dan dapat ku lihat sosok Ayahku yang mulai datang menghampiri kami berdua.

"Dasar anak brengsek! Anak kurang ajar! Bisanya cuma main dan menghabiskan uang orang tua saja!" maki Ayahku begitu sampai dihadapanku.

Dadaku berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan kasar Ayahku itu. Namun, aku menahannya agar tidak menangis dihadapan mereka.

"Jika aku brengsek, berarti Ayah dan Ibu juga brengsek! Aku kan anak kalian berdua." Tantang aku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi Ayahku yang menahan amarahnya. Dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

**PLAK**

.

.

Sebuah tamparan menghampiri wajahku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menahan perih yang menjalari pipiku. Aku dapat mendengar Ibuku yang menangis kencang, dan ketika membuka kedua mataku. Aku melihat Ibuku menahan Ayahku untuk berhenti memukulku.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Brengsek! Bisanya hanya melawan orang tua!"

Aku hanya menatap datar ke arah keduanya. Lalu dengan segera membalikkan tubuhku dan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

.

.

.

**_Aku menangis.._**

**_Walaupun aku sering melawan mereka._**

**_Walaupun aku sering membentak mereka._**

**_Walaupun aku sering berkata kasar pada mereka._**

**_Tetap saja aku lemah._**

**_Aku hanya seorang anak perempuan yang baru akan beranjak dewasa._**

**_Dan semua itu. Dilandasi karena masa kecilku._**

**_Melihat mereka berdua bertengkar._**

**_Mendengar caci maki antara mereka berdua._**

**_Sudah seperti makanan sehari-hariku._**

**_Apa mereka tidak menyayangiku?_**

**_Aku benci mereka berdua._**

**_Tidak!_**

**_Aku membenci Ayahku!_**

**_Sangat!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Aku minta uang." Aku mengulurkan tanganku begitu melihat Ayahku yang tengah duduk sambil menghisap sepuntung rokok. Ayahku melirik sekilas ke arahku, lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanku."

Bohong! Aku ingin menghabiskannya untuk membeli voucher game online.

Aku dapat melihat Ayahku menghembuskan nafas. "Butuh berapa? Ambil saja secukupnya. Uangnya ada di dompet. Kau bisa ambil sendiri."

Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ayahku aku segera berlari ke dalam kamar lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompet Ayahku. Dan setelah itu, aku segera berlari keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ayah."

Tanpa mendengar sedikit pun jawaban dari Ayahku.

.

.

.

_Aku membencinya!_

_Namun, Ayahku selalu memberikan apa pun yang aku inginkan._

_Ia sering memukulku._

_Namun hal itu tidak membuatku jera sedikit pun._

_Karena aku selalu melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali._

_Tak mendengarkan sedikit pun perkataannya._

_Tak heran jika ia sering kali naik darah hanya karena ulahku._

_Aku yang memancing kemarahannya._

_Namun, aku yang menyalahkan dirinya jika ia memukul diriku._

_Aku ingat, ketika aku masih kecil. Ia pernah memukulku dengan sapu hingga keningku berdarah._

_Aku ingat, jika aku berbuat nakal, ia akan memukulku dengan ikat pinggangnya._

_Apa itu pantas untuk anak perempuan seperti ku?_

_Apa aku pantas dihukum seperti itu oleh.. Ayahku sendiri?_

_Tidak adil! Ini tidak adil! Aku membenci Ayahku!_

_Ia bahkan lebih menyayangi anaknya yang lain. Dua orang anaknya yang berasal dari istri pertamanya._

_Padahal mereka sudah bercerai. Tapi kenapa anak-anaknya selalu mengganggu kehidupanku dengan Ayahku serta Ibuku?_

_Mereka tidak tahu, jika setiap kali mereka datang berkunjung. Ibuku selalu was-was._

_Mereka tidak tahu, jika setelah mereka pulang, Ibuku serta Ayahku selalu bertengkar dengan hebatnya._

_Tak ayal piring, gelas yang menjadi sasaran mereka untuk dibanting._

_Kalimat cacian, makian, kasar tak pernah luput dari pendengaranku._

_._

_._

_Tak jarang aku selalu bertanya kepada Tuhan._

_Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan di keluarga seperti ini?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbahagia seperti keluarga teman-temanku?_

_Kenapa aku harus mempunyai seorang Ayah yang pemabuk berat?_

_Seorang Ayah yang perokok berat?_

_Kenapa aku harus mengalami itu semua?_

_Bukankah masa kecil itu harusnya membahagiakan?_

_Lalu, kenapa masa kecil ku harus di isi dengan hal-hal seperti itu?_

_Dilecehkan oleh tetangga._

_Menjadi korban pelecehan seksual, yang baru aku sadari ketika aku beranjak dewasa._

_._

_._

_Lihatlah, bahkan dari kecil aku sudah terkotori._

_Apakah mereka mengetahuinya?_

_Tidak!_

_Mereka tidak mengetahuinya sedikit pun._

_Karena aku pandai menyembunyikan semuanya._

_Iya._

_Semuanya._

.

.

.

"LIHATLAH! ITU ANAKMU! KAU LIHAT DIA! APA YANG DILAKUKAN, HAH? HANYA BERMAIN DAN MENGHABISKAN UANG SAJA BISANYA!"

"DIA JUGA ANAKMU! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYALAHKANKU! BUKAN CUMA ANAKKU SAJA YANG SELALU MEMBUAT MASALAH! KAU TIDAK SADAR APA JIKA ANAKMU YANG DUA ITU JUGA SELALU MEMBUAT MASALAH? AKU LELAH JIKA HARUS SEPERTI INI TERUS!"

Pertengkaran lagi. Sampai kapan aku harus mendengar pertengkaran itu? Aku lelah, Tuhan. Aku membenci Ayahku yang selalu membuat Ibuku menangis. Aku membenci keduanya. Terutama Ayahku.

"Kapan Tuhan mengambil nyawanya, huh? Aku benci dirinya! Aku benci dirinya! Iya! Kau harus kuat, Zitao! harus!

Aku menutup telingaku dengan kedua tangan. Memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha menepis airmata yang siap meluncur.

.

.

.

_Apa ini yang harus aku lihat?_

_Apa ini yang harus aku dengar?_

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA SEMUA!"

.

.

**PRANG!**

.

.

"Aku lelah, Yifan. Aku lelah! Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku sekalian? Kenapa, Yifan? Kenapa?

.

.

"ARGHHHHHHHH! BERISIK!'

.

.

**PRANG!**

.

.

"Hikss.."

.

.

Aku hanya mampu mendengar isakan tangis dari Ibuku. Aku memang membencinya. Tapi aku tidak tega jika melihat Ibuku menangis. Terlebih karena pria brengsek itu. Aku tahu. Ayahku pasti minum lagi. Aku bahkan melihat sekilas banyaknya botol-botol bir.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan di dunia ini?_

.

.

.

_Aku, selalu mencari kesenangan di luar sana._

_Tubuhku sudah kotor, bukan?_

_Aku selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan._

_Melakukan hal-hal yang seharunya belum pantas aku lakukan._

_Siapa aku?_

_Bahkan aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri._

_Suci kah aku?_

_Tidak!_

_Kekasih pertamaku telah merebut segalanya._

_Dan kami putus begitu saja._

_Lalu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?_

_Seperti menjajakan tubuhku pada pria-pria kelaparan di luar sana, dengan beralasakan kata 'Kekasih.'_

_Berapa banyak mantan kekasihku?_

_Tidak ingat._

_Berapa banyak orang yang aku sakiti?_

_Tidak ingat._

_Siapa yang membuat aku seperti ini?_

_Mereka!_

_Mereka dari masa laluku!_

_Lalu, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?_

_Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu._

_Aku lelah._

_Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba. Tuhan seperti menjawab doaku selama ini. Ayahku, terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti lumpuh. Ibuku menangis tersedu-sedu. Ayahku hanya mampu mengerang kesakitan. Dan aku—kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan?

Ibuku menelepon teman gerejanya. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak ke rumah-Mu, Tuhan? Sudah berapa lama aku menjauh dari-Mu?

Tak lama berselang, teman gereja Ibuku datang. Mereka berdoa. Mendoakan Ayahku. Dan, sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangi Ayahku. Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa menggerakan kembali kaki dan tangannya. Ibuku menangis lagi. Sepertinya ia lega karena melihat suaminya bisa sembuh kembali.

Aku, hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Airmata yang jatuh itu mewakili perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus senang atau bersedih. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Ayahku, semenjak itu, mulai mengurangi kebiasaannya merokok dan minum-minum. Namun, Ibuku tetap cemas pada keadaan Ayahku. Berulang kali Ibuku meminta Ayahku untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Ayahku. Dengan alasan, 'Aku sudah baik-baik saja.'

.

.

Aku selalu, bahkan setiap hari pulang malam. Jangan ditanya aku pergi kemana. Jika tidak pergi bermain game online, yah, aku pergi dengan, eum, kekasihku? Entahlah.

Ayahku selalu marah padaku. Itu sudah pasti.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah, jika anak gadisnya pulang melewati jam 12 malam setiap harinya?

Namun, sepertinya aku memang menuruni sifatnya.

Keras kepala.

.

.

_From : Mama_

_'Zitao, cepat pulang. Ayahmu marah besar.'_

_From : Mama_

_'Zitao, pulang nak. Jika kau sayang pada Ibumu, pulang sekarang.'_

_From : Mama_

_'Zitao, pulang nak. Sudah jam berapa ini? Kamu dimana, sayang?'_

_From : Mama_

_'Zitao, pulang sekarang. Ibu mohon.'_

_From : Mama_

_'Zi—'_

Ku tutup seluruh pesan yang ada di ponselku. Hah~ kenapa harus selalu mencariku? Aku mengabaikan ponselku yang kembali bergetar. Kali ini bukan pesan singkat, melainkan panggilan telepon dari Ibuku.

Aku mengabaikannya. Membiarkan layarnya hanya berkedap-kedip. Ah, aku selalu membuat mode 'silent' jadi, yah, tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku.

"Siapa yang mengirim pesan?"

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke sosok pria tinggi berkulit tan, lalu menghembuskan nafas, sebal.

"Ibuku."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin pulang?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lupakan masalahmu."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan membiarkannya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ia, menciumku.

Dan.. aku membiarkan ia melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan. Setidaknya, aku juga mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Uang.

.

.

.

**Plak!**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tamparan telah kembali aku terima begitu aku sampai di rumah. Tatapan Ayahku penuh dengan amarah dan juga benci.

Aku hanya memegangi pipiku yang terkena tamparan itu dan menatap benci Ayahku. Ibuku yang berada di samping Ayahku, berusaha menahan Ayahku agar tidak bertindak jauh padaku, mungkin.

"TIDAK PERLU PULANG KE RUMAH! KENAPA KAU HARUS PULANG KE RUMAH, HAH? KAU TIDAK LIHAT SUDAH JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?"

"Sudah, Yifan. Sudah—hiks, malu pada tetangga sekitar."

"MALU? DIA SAJA TIDAK MALU JIKA HARUS PULANG MALAM TERUS! MAU JADI APA JIKA DIA DEWASA NANTI?"

"Yifan—sudah.. Sudah, Yifan. Lebih baik berhenti."

"Aku.. juga tidak ingin pulang ke rumah sebenarnya. Untuk apa aku pulang ke rumah jika harus mendengar ocehan, Ayah." Sahutku sambil menatap datar ke arah Ayahku.

"KAU—"

"YIFAN! Sudah cukup! Zitao, masuk ke dalam! Cuci kaki dan mukamu dulu.. sudah, cukup—hiks."

Tanpa menjawab sedikit pun. Aku berjalan melewati Ayah dan Ibuku. Bahkan kini aku mendengar pertengkaran mereka lagi. Hah~ sekarang siapa yang membuat malu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zitao! Zitao! bantu Ibu, nak! Bantu, Ibu!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku beranjak dari posisiku yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Zitao—hiks. Cepat bantu Ibu!"

"Iya. Iya. Bawel sekali."

Aku menghampiri Ibuku. Kamar mandi? Kenapa harus—Kedua mataku terbuka lebar begitu melihat siapa yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia—ayahku.

"Ibu. Ayah kenapa, Bu?"

Entah aku bertanya dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Yang pasti, yang ada dipikirkanku saat itu adalah kenapa Ayahku bisa terjatuh lagi?

"Ibu tidak tahu, nak. Ibu tidak tahu. Ayahmu—hiks."

"Bawa Ayah ke dokter, Bu. Ayo!"

Aku membantu Ibuku membangun Ayahku. Ayahku masih sadar. Tapi ia seperti tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya sedikit pun.

"Ibu minta tolong teman Ibu dulu. Jaga Ayahmu sebentar."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyetujui kata-kata Ibuku.

Tak lama berselang, Ibuku datang bersama—ah, teman gereja Ibuku lagi.

"Apa Paman benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Bibi? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa, Luhan. Jika memang itu yang terbaik. Tolong bantuannya."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Ia kemudian mengambil alih posisiku. Dan bersama Ibuku memapah Ayahku ke luar dari rumah.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut, Zitao?" ia menatapku. Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja, Paman."

Dan setelah itu, mereka bertiga pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Tanpaku. Iya, tanpaku.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, kesehatan Ayahku semakin lama semakin memburuk. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tidur di ranjangnya. Ah, bukan di ranjang malah. Hanya di atas kursi panjang yang bisa di lipat. Dan itu berada di dekat kamar mandi. Untuk memudahkan Ibuku jika membersihkan tubuhnya. Rumahku kecil. Sederhana. Hanya rumah kontrakan biasa. Karena itu jangan heran jika kamar mandi dekat dengan dapur. Dan merangkap sebagai ruang tamu.

Aku hanya mampu memandangi keadaan Ayahku yang semakin memburuk. Sudah lima bulan berlalu, dan tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sedikit pun. Ayahku di vonis terkena kanker kelenjar getah bening dan.. entahlah aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Seharusnya Ayahku di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Namun, Ibuku mengatakan jika Ayahku langsung bangun dari ranjang rawat dan melepas semua selang infus yang ada di tangannya begitu dokter mengatakan jika Ayahku harus rawat inap. Ayahku langsung mengatakan jika ia ingin pulang dan tidak ingin rawat inap di Rumah Sakit. Dan.. Ibuku mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan Ayahku.

.

.

.

Ayahku pernah mengatakan kepada Ibuku. Jika ia ingin meninggal di kasur. Di rumah. Bukan karena kecelakaan di jalan raya atau pun sebagainya. Dan.. sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Ayahku yang satu itu. Tepat 9 hari setelah Ayahku berulang tahun. Tuhan memanggilnya.

.

.

_Saat itu.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan._

_Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan?_

_Bukankah ini yang selama ini aku harapkan?_

_Tuhan memanggil Ayahku._

_Tuhan mencabut nyawa Ayahku._

_Seharunya aku senang, kan?_

_Seharusnya aku bahagia, kan?_

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa justru yang sebaliknya terjadi?_

_Kenapa aku malah menangisi kepergiannya?_

_Kenapa aku merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat?_

_Bukankah Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permohonanku?_

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku malah menangisi jasad Ayahku?_

_Kenapa aku tidak rela jika Tuhan mengambil nyawa Ayahku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ibuku mengatakan jika ia sempat melihat arwah Ayahku di depan pintu rumah kami. Saat itu aku sedang menunggui Ayahku di Rumah Duka. Ibuku mengatakan jika Ayahku tersenyum bahagia. Ayahku melambaikan tangannya pada Ibuku.

_Ayah, apa kau bahagia disana sekarang?_

_Apa kau sudah tidak merasa kesakitan lagi?_

_Apa kau sudah tenang disana?_

_Maafkan aku, Ayah._

_Maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu melawanmu._

_Maafkan aku yang selama tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu._

_Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku tidak memahami dirimu._

_Kau Ayahku. Kau menyayangiku, kan?_

_Jika kau tidak menyayangiku, kau tidak akan membiayai seluruh keperluanku._

_Jika kau tidak menyayangiku, mungkin kau akan melarang Ibu untuk melahirkanku._

_Jika kau tidak menyayangiku, mungkin kau tidak akan marah padaku setiap kali aku pulang malam._

_Maafkan aku, Ayah._

_Maafkan aku yang baru menyadari jika semua itu kau lakukan karena kau memperhatikanku._

_Aku pernah membaca, jika perasaan seorang Ayah itu sulit untuk diungkapkan._

_Mungkin,perlakuanmu selama ini karena kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan baik._

_Karena itu, walaupun mungkin salah dimataku. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik._

_Mungkin Ayah, tidak pernah mau mengambil raport di sekolahku._

_Tapi kau masih mau mengantarkanku ke sekolah di kala musim hujan._

_Maafkan aku, karena aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar Tuhan segera mengambil nyawamu._

_Aku menyesal Ayah. Aku menyesal._

_Aku tahu, jika penyesalan itu datang terlambat._

_Dan aku mengalaminya._

.

.

.

"Ibu, apakah aku mempunyai seorang, Ayah?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menghapus airmataku yang membasahi pipiku sejak tadi.

"Ibu. Kenapa Ibu menangis? Apa Hanbyul salah bicara?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan lalu menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuan.

"Tidak. Hanbyul tidak salah bicara. Tadi Ibu hanya kelilipan debu." Aku membelai sayang helaian rambutnya. Ah, puteriku sudah berusia tujuh tahun. Tidak terasa sudah selama itu.

"Benarkah?" ia memandangiku dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Benar, sayang. Kapan Ibu berbohong padamu?"

Setiap hari! Setiap detik bahkan aku membohongimu.

Kedua alisnya bertautan, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ibu tidak pernah berbohong padaku." Ah, lihatlah. Senyumnya begitu manis.

"Ibu, apakah aku mempunyai seorang, Ayah?"

Aku terdiam terpaku. Selama ini, aku selalu menghindari pertanyaan. Sampai kapan aku harus menghindarinya, Tuhan?

"Kau—"

Kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap. Apakah aku masih sanggup membohonginya?

"—memiliki seorang, Ayah."

Binar mata itu terlihat semakin cerah tak kala mendengar jawaban dariku. Senangkah?

"Benarkah, Bu? Lalu seperti apa Ayahku? Kenapa ia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah? Teman-temanku selalu diantar oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Kenapa aku tidak, Bu?"

Aku tercekat mendengar pertanyaan dari anakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ayah? Jika saja kau masih hidup. Mungkin kehidupanku tidak akan seperti ini.

"Ayahmu—"

Menghela nafas sejenak. Sedikit kebohongan—lagi.

"—sedang sibuk bekerja, nak. Ia—tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat."

**Maafkan aku.**

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut. Kesal kah?

"Apakah Ayah tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sebentar saja, Bu? Apa Ayah tidak menyayangiku?"

Aku kembali terdiam. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Apa?

"Sudah malam. lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau harus berangkat ke Sekolah pagi-pagi, kan?"

Aku menurunkannya dari pangkuanku. Dapat ku lihat ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan cemberut. Nanti Ibu belikan CD film kartun kesukaanmu."

Wajahnya berubah cerah. Gampang sekali dibujuk, huh?

"Benarkah, Bu? Janji, ya!" ia mengajukan jari kelingkingnya. Dan aku pun menautkan jari kelingkingku.

"Janji! Nah, sekarang kau harus tidur. Selamat malam, sayang. Mimpi indah."

Aku mengecup kedua pipinya, tak lupa keningnya. Ia pun melakukan yang sama denganku.

"Selamat malam, Ibu."

.

.

.

.

_Lihatlah sekarang. Kau sudah memiliki seorang cucu, Ayah._

_Seorang anak perempuan yang manis dan cantik._

_Tapi—_

**_Ia tidak memiliki Ayah._**

_Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya kelak, Ayah?_

**_Bukankah aku masih beruntung karena memiliki dirimu?_**

**_Bukankah aku beruntung karena merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ayah?_**

_Sedangkan anakku? _

_Anakku tidak memiliki seorang Ayah._

_Walaupun kau selalu marah padaku._

_Walaupun kau selalu memukulku._

_Setidaknya, aku masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh._

_Memiliki seorang Ayah yang masih bisa aku banggakan._

_Sedangkan dia.. siapa yang harus dia banggakan?_

_Aku? Aku rasa aku tidak patut ia banggakan._

_Karena aku selalu membohonginya._

**_Menutupi kenyataan jika Ayahnya—tidak menginginkan kehadirannya._**

_Mungkin suatu hari nanti. Ia akan marah padaku._

_Tapi.. bukankah itu karma yang harus aku terima?_

_Maafkan aku, Ayah._

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tahu ini semua sudah terlambat. Tapi—_

_._

_._

_._

**_Aku menyayangimu._**

_._

_._

_Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan ku untuk terlahir di dunia ini._

_Terima kasih karena kau pernah menyayangiku. Meski pun mungkin dengan caramu sendiri._

_Terima kasih, Ayah._

_Aku—bangga mempunyai Ayah sepertimu._

_Semoga kau bahagia disana._

_._

_._

_Dan semoga aku bertemu dengan kebahagianku sendiri._

_._

_._

_Semoga._

_._

_._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tamat…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_T_T maafkan saya. Saya tiba-tiba saja ingin mengetik cerita ini. Cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah kisah—nyata. Namun ada beberapa hal yang—ya ditiadakan. ._._**_**Karena hanyaa menceritakan garis besarnya saja. kalau detail tar malah jadi novel #iniapa?**_

**_Ngetiknya sambil nangis. Dan ngebut. Dan.. maaf kalau feelnya kurang. dan, ini tanpa edit.. jadi maaf jika banyak typo dan alurnya cepet bgt. saya ambil tema Family lagi ini. J_**

**_ Untuk ff yang lain.. sedang dipending. karena pgn buat ff special ultah yipan. doakan sukses ya.. :D #sapalo?_**

**_Hope you like it guys_**

**_Mind to review?_**


End file.
